


Avengers Assemble Series Cover Art

by greeniron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron





	Avengers Assemble Series Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avengers Initiative (Or Something Like That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383116) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



Cover art for Lecrit's Shadowhunters AU series: Avengers Assemble

 

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151365501@N04/35549219323/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
